


Vereség

by MoiraLumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: Megjegyzés#2: 2010 SakuraCon top10Beta-reader: Docchan--Akkoriban azt gondoltam, hogy hiba egy ilyen vidám, bolondos fandomból angstot írni, de most már úgy vélem, hogy nem annyira és tetszik ez az írásom(egy korábbi conra is írtam hetaliát, de az borzasztó, nem postolom)





	Vereség

A galambszürke, fakó égboltot koszos, grafitszín felhők bujtatták puha, vastag takarójuk mögé. Sötét fodros ruhájukat napok óta nem lebbentették szét, szomorú arcukat piszkosfehér kendőjük mögé rejtették, onnan figyeltek éberen. A talaj kemény volt és fagyoshideg a vékony, csúszós, híg sár alatt. A kietlen mezőn rövid, átázott, sárgásszürke fűfoltok váltották a színtelen, sziklás, kopár földfoltokat. Itt-ott a közelgő tél útját kövező, lombtalan fák nyújtották meztelen ágaikat az égi kulimász felé.   
A fellegek láttak mindent, s most ismét bánatosan sírva fakadtak. Az első csepp hidegen, gyorsan, élesen hullott alá. Kisvártatva újabb követte, majd még egy és még egy; lassan szitálni kezdett az áztató, hideg, őszi eső. A vidéken nem hallatszott más a csöndben, csak a zápor halk, bús nesze.  
Nihon anyaföldjén feküdt, a hátán, erőtlenül felhúzott lábakkal. Egykor patyolatfehér egyenruháját vér- és sárfoltok mocskolták be és szakadások éktelenítették. Már nem zihált, lélegzete nesztelenné szelídült, csak feküdt kimerülten, csendesen, lassan, beletörődően pislogva, és kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy vége van. Végre vége. Gyűlölte a háborút. Ezt pedig különösen.   
A japán fölött Igirisu térdelt mozdulatlanul, szintén a harcoktól megviselt, feslett, vérpecsétes, máskor elegáns, mohazöld egyenruhában, egyik kezére támaszkodva Nihon feje mellett, a másikban komoran csillogó fegyvere sötétlett. A japán jobbjában katanája lila-arany markolatát szorongatta, annak pengéje pedig hidegen Igirisu nyakához simult.   
Nagyon jól tudták, hogy mindketten veszítettek.   
A vérző sebeknél sokkal jobban fájt, hogy korábbi gyengéd szavaik egyáltalán nem csengtek hamisan vissza, a titokban, sebtében váltott szerelmes csókok íze sem keseredett meg. Éppen ezért inkább saját kezűleg tépték volna ki tulajdon szívüket, minthogy folytassák ezt a háborút.  
Arthur eszelősen az alatta fekvő Nihonra vigyorgott, és fekete bőrkesztyűbe rejtett ujjai a folyékony sárba markoltak a japán feje mellett. Egész testében remegett a feszítő érzelmektől, ahogy a pisztolya csövét keményebben Kiku buksijához nyomta. A japán kifejezéstelenül, tompán fénylő szemekkel, makacsul zárt ajkakkal, fáradtan nézett a smaragd íriszekbe. Látta, hogy a hidegben áttetsző gyöngyökké formálódott könnycseppek végiggördülnek az angol meggyötört arcán, elmosva a kényszerű, örömtelen, őrült vigyort, és álláról lusta, forró cseppekben az ő arcára hullanak. Már nem tudta tovább tartani magát, az ő szemébe is könnyek gyűltek, és amikor az égető fájdalom a mellkasában már-már elviselhetetlen lett, hosszú, vékony patakban végigfolytak szomorú arcán csatlakozva és keveredve Igirisu keserű könnyeivel. Még egyszer, utoljára egymás szemébe néztek, remélve, hogy ez a pillantás örökké tart, őrizve a csodát, amit együtt éltek át, vagy legalább némi vigaszt hoz és enyhülést nyújt... Egyetlen másodpercre felüvöltött a csalfa remény, aztán szinte azonnal el is némult. Nem maradt már semmi, csak ők ketten a csönd és az üresség keblén. Csönd és üresség. Már nem is volt bántó a fény és a hideg, vagy a némaság...  
Nihon lehunyta sűrű, sötét pilláit, ajkai pedig enyhén szétváltak egymástól, ahogy kissé megemelte az állát. Igirisu követte a példáját, és lehunyta a szemét ő is, aztán ahogy közelebb hajolt a japánhoz, hogy ajkaik még egy utolsó, édes csókban forrjanak össze, már nem érezték a záporozó, hideg esőcseppeket, a perzselő könnyeket, a szaggató fájdalmat - az angol a bőrébe tépő penge hideg, metsző acélját sem.   
Az egybeérő fakó ég és föld némaságba burkolózott. A csendet egy dörrenés rázta meg. Aztán már csak a felhők zokogtak tovább csendesen.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
